List of Luxemburg Episodes
These are the List of Luxemburg Episodes Season 1 (2005) Moving- Due to problems with the IRS, George moves out his home in California to Wisconsin. His car crashes, which sends him to the town of Luxemburg. He meets his old colleague Clyde, and tries to get to know about the town. However, the two are held hostage from a psychopathic park ranger. (TV-14-DL). ( 2/16/05) Jew-mart- After saying something anti-Semitic in front of George (who is Jewish), The Mayor tries to apologize by building a Wall-mart only for jews. However, A group of Neo-Nazis start a huge protest about it. (TV-14-DL). (2/23/05) Camping- TBA (TV-14-LV). (2/26/05) The Line- George goes grocery shopping at the local Super Market. He then becomes stuck in a huge line. Meanwhile, Clyde who is also in the store goes into a shopping battle with an old lady. (TV-14-L). (3/4/16) Hebrew- George's cousin from Israel ships two crates of beer to Luxemburg. Some Columbian men steal it and take it back to their homeland. Is it a drug scandal?. Even if it's not, nothing will stop George, Clyde, and The mailman from not getting their beer. (TV-MA). (3/2/05) Road trip to Canada- The two witnesses a terrorist plan to bomb Toronto. So now they must go to Canada to stop it. Meanwhile, Luxemburg gets a visit from Stephen Harper who plans to destroy the town only to make an oil pipe. (TV-MA). (3/9/05) Mr. Rabbits friendly blimp- TBA (TV-14-D). (3/16/05) Mexican love- George signs up to act in a Spanish soap opera called " Violence, Sex, and Drugs". He then learns that the show is in fact a reality. TV-MA-V. (3/16/23) Yu-Gi Uh-Oh- George becomes winner of a national Yu-Gi Oh contest. Now he must go to Japan to win the world wide contest. At the contest George notices that the people are taking the game too seriously, and he also finds out a plan the Japanese made to bomb pearl harbor again. (TV-14-LS). (3/30/05) Dating advice- Clyde makes an internet web series on how to date. He becomes popular until couples around the world start breaking up because of him. Clyde goes to court with only George as his lawyer. (TV-14-S). (4/6/05) Luxembots- TBA (TV-14-DLSV). (4/13/05) The snake- Clyde gets a python from a local pet shop for free. The snake, who begins talking in a British accent starts telling Clyde certain things. The snake starts making Clyde's life better. George seems to get suspicious around it. (TV-14-LV). (4/20/16) That one song- A catchy song is in Georges mind. It's everywhere now even in his dreams. George starts acting paranoid which leads into him being held in a mental institution. Later, after his release, George believes if he kills the singer of the song he will get the song out his mind. (TV-14-DLV) (4/27/05) Farmers only fools- Clyde is mistaken as a southern man who is engaged to an extremely obese woman. He is brought to Texas to get hitched, and tries to escape. Meanwhile, the real man engaged with the woman is mistaken as Clyde who is taken to Luxemburg. He must return home to get married. (TV-MA) (4/4/05) Femmin M's- TBA (TV-MA-LS) (4/11/05) Wicca- TBA (TV-14-DLSV) (4/18/05) Hat man- TBA (TV-14-DLV) (4/25/05) Waterton- The whole town rages war on a better and more rich town named Waterton. However, Luxemburg is taken over and Waterton makes it part of it. Clyde, George, and Mr. Mailman try to restore Luxemburg back to its original form. (TV-MA-LV) (5/1/05) Season 2 (2006-2007) Stranded- The friends, along with Monica go on a boat tour in Lake Luxemburg. The three end up stranded on a island. Thinking that they could just swim back, Clyde is bitten by a river shark. It's up to George and Monica to find help. (TV-14-LSV). (11/15/06) UFOH crap!- George gets angry at the town for thinking that he's crazy just because he sees UFO's in the sky. He and Clyde go to watching the skies at night to search for a real UFO. Clyde who gives up goes to sleep. Suddenly, a UFO takes Clyde away. It's up to George to find and save him. (TV-14-V). (11/22/06) Clyde does a Snow Job- After the events of a blizzard, Clyde decides to do the town a favor by clearing all the snow. However, he goes into a huge competition with a couple of other people. Meanwhile, George and Monica are trapped in after the blizzard covers the whole house. (TV-14-DL) (11/29/06) Clyde's big break-TBA (12/1/06) (TV-14-DLSV, TV-MA reruns) Ship it to Kansas city-TBA (12/8/06) Kramped in: Its an average Christmas Eve in Luxemburg. However it seems if that everyone in town has lost the Christmas spirit. George, Clyde, Mr. Mailman, Monica, and McSmiles, lock themselves in the house when they are repeatedly terrorized by the legendary Krampus. (12/22/06) (TV-14-LV) New years: TBA (12/29/06) (TV-14-LS) Cows- TBA (1/5/07) (TV-14-LV) Shoot Out: TBA (1/12/07) (TV-MA-LV) Tax payment: TBA (TV-14-DL) Three Little Racists and the big assed Hood: TBA (TV-MA) Apartment 5b: TBA (TV-14-DLSV) Founders Day: Its Founders Day in the town, and everyone except George is happy about it. After George hears the story of the town founder, he starts to mock the statue of him. This magically transports George to the first settlement to Luxemburg. (TV-MA) TBA Season 3 (2008) Trapped in the parking lot: TBA Mischief Night: TBA George fails, Try, Fails again: TBA The Rapture: TBA Patriotic Zombie Apocalypse: TBA Season 4 (2009-2010) Transgenders: Rise of the Fallen: TBA TBA Season 5 (2011) TBA Season 6 (2016) Back with Crack: TBA TBA